bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Obsidian Seraph Zenia
Obsidian Seraph Zenia Skill 'Void Walker (80% boost to Atk for all units, huge boost to BB's Atk & slight boost to BB gauge on Spark) 'Burst 'Shadow Sequence: Shadow Dance (20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts BB gauge of all allies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 40 BC) 'Brave Burst Nether Sequence: Nether Annihila (24 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 24 BC) Brave Burst Void Trigger: Stygian Cipher (30 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, massive boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & Increases normal hits delivered for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) Skill Manipulator of the Void (20% boost to all parameters & Increases number of hits dealt by normal attack when Obsidian Core Amplifier is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Zzzz... Server maintenance... They decided to hire an engineer to construct Zenia, but not reconstruct the server? Lame. Well, Zenia is quite an insane unit so we really can't complain much, can we? Well, sort of. Maybe? No? Oh well, let's just get rolling with Zenia's Unit Spotlight! There are way better things to do than waiting! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 I gave Raaga a 10 in Leader Skill so I'm not holding any grudges in giving Zenia a 10 in Leader Skill as well. Zenia boosts Atk by 80% and BB damage modifiers by 150%. True, 80% isn't the best Atk boost, but when combined with the 150% BB damage modifier boost, units deal significantly more damage. This Leader Skill also boosts BB gauges as units spark, much like Raaga's Leader Skill. This vastly boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad. With this, most or all units will be able to get their BB/SBB gauges filled before collecting BC. Speaking of Raaga, both Zenia and Raaga have similar Leader Skills, but which one deals more damage? By doing enough calculations, Zenia's Leader Skill does, in fact, outdamage Raaga's Leader Skill. Raaga's Leader Skill and SBB Spark buffs sum up to 190%. Zenia's SBB Spark buff is 80% and Zenia's Leader Skill and SBB Spark buffs sum up to 350%. Totaling all of that together, Zenia's Leader Skill surpasses Raaga's Leader Skill, even if 100% of the hits dealt are sparks. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This is actually quite good for a single-target attack. Zenia utilizes an insane 560% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average BB. However, since this is only single-target, damage isn't distributed normally. At least this BB is able to also utilize the 40 BC Drop Check, which is one of the highest ranking Drop Checks for just BB. Zenia also adds 9 BC to BB gauges, serving as one of the best emergency BB to use if other units are lacking BC to fill their BB gauges. It's also important to note that Zenia's BB boost is the second best in the game, first being Shida and Medina with their SBB. Zenia also adds the ignore-Def buff. This can be useful to bypass enemy Def buffs. Unfortunately, this buff only makes a small difference as most enemies tend to have high HP rather than high Def. Nonetheless, it never hurts to carry ignore-Def since it can come in useful against enemies like Metal units, enemies with high Def buffs, etc. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 No one can deny an insane SBB with a 620% damage modifier. This is much higher than the average kind. To spice things up even further, Zenia boosts damage modifiers by 200%, taking this SBB's damage modifier up to 820%. Uh... powercreep much? That's not all! Zenia provides an 80% Spark buff. However, this isn't the best in the game. The best is 90%, which is used by Raaga and Afla Dilith. Wait! If you compare Raaga's SBB and Zenia's SBB, Zenia's damage utility for the squad is actually higher than Raaga's. Fulfilling two roles, Zenia's 80% Spark buff and 200% damage modifier buff is enough to surpass Raaga's damage utility. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Wow? So Zenia provides a 250% Atk buff, 500% damage modifier buff, and two extra normal hit counts. Not to mention the 1200% damage modifier. Most UBB damage modifiers utilize a 1000% damage modifier, but this one seems out of place... in a good way. Now there are two units we can compare this UBB to: Raaga and Ruby. It's safe to say that Zenia's UBB damage is superior over Raaga's considering the fact that Zenia's UBB damage modifier is 1200% compared to Raaga's 1000%. Additionally, Zenia buffs Atk by 250%, which is superior over Raaga's 150%. Same thing goes for Ruby. Ruby's "Rec to Atk" buff will only add an average of around 100% (assuming every unit is equipped with Malice Jewels and the like). True, Ruby's Atk buff is stackable with other Atk buffs, but this isn't really important since UBB is going to get revamped in a future update for Global. Speaking of Ruby, Zenia utilizes a similar effect of adding normal hit counts. You actually won't be utilizing this all that much for the first two turns from the activation of Zenia's UBB if you're constantly BB spamming, but it's a good mixture to have. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Worried about the Obsidian Core Amplifier not giving an HP boost? Not to worry as Zenia boosts all stats by 20%! Indeed this may not be the best boost, but get this. Zenia is given a 100% boost to her Atk with her sphere and her Extra Skill active. This means that there is no need to equip her with Blighted Seal, which provides one of the highest Atk boosts in the game for Spheres. Additionally, Zenia gains an extra normal attack. Sounds a bit unsatisfying at first sight, but Zenia has a normal attack Drop Check of 39 BC without any normal attack modifications. With her sphere equipped, her normal attack Drop Check becomes 78 BC, easily earning her the title of having the second highest possible normal attack Drop Check in the game. Want to make things even crazier? In a future patch of Brave Frontier Global, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. Let’s equip Zenia with the Obsidian Core Amplifier and the Sacred Dagger and have Ruby’s UBB and Ark’s BB active. In total, Zenia’s normal attack hit count will increase by 7 extra hits, multiplying the normal attack Drop Check by 8. This means that her 39 BC normal attack Drop Check will become 312 BC, which is more than enough to support the squad in just one attack. Arena Score: 9/10 Okay, I really might sound generous, but hear me out. With Zenia’s Extra Skill active, she alone can support the entire squad with her amazing 78 BC Drop Check, filling everyone’s BB gauges. Even if her insane 560% damage modifier BB is single-target, it can be used to fill units’ SBB gauges with the immense 9 BC fill. Zenia’s Leader Skill can also be put into use as units will receive an 80% Atk boost and 150% boost to BB damage modifiers. This can ensure that most units will be able to wipe the entire opponent’s squad with just one BB. Stats Score: 10/10 Powercreep much? This is insane. Zenia’s Atk is way above the sky. Her Breaker Atk stat is just as good as Ultor’s Lord Atk stat, which proves her to be one of the highest damaging units in the game. Additionally, Zenia survives quite well with her high HP and her above-average Def and Rec stats. Looking at these stats, these show to be higher than any kind of average unit from the list of non-Global Exclusive units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zenia is… Anima > Breaker = Guardian = Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 You are asking for a unit that fulfills two damage roles… TWO! In fact, Zenia’s Leader Skill is currently the highest damaging Leader Skill of all units that utilize Spark-BB gauging, Because of her high damage and BB utility, Zenia proves to be the new Raaga of this metagame. With enough sparks, Zenia can fill everyone’s BB gauges even before BC is collected. For those planning one-turn kills, Zenia is definitely the preferred lead to use. With the damage calculations done, stacking Zenia’s Leader Skill and SBB buffs will indeed surpass Raaga’s. This is not to say that Raaga isn’t good anymore. He’s still meta, but his Leader Skill is overthrown by Zenia’s. Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 At this point of the game, a Global Exclusive unit has earned the title of having the highest score in my Table of Contents. Round applause for Zenia! Which of the two units do you like more? Deimos Zenia Comment below on what you think of Zenia! Excited for Raid X2? If yes, are you excited for more Global Exclusive Raid missions to come available? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Deimos Thunderborn *Phoenix Torque Ruby *Phoenix Wings Lava *Demon Champion Raaga Category:Blog posts